Réquiem para la Muerte
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Cuando se escucha la versión de la víctima, nadie está dispuesto a escuchar la versión del victimario. Eso sucedió exactamente con Yuri, ni siquiera su familia estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo: Porque en esta historia el papel de Yuri es ese, ser el chico malo. Y no tiene derecho a quejarse. .AU/OoC/OtaYurio/Viktuuri.


Advertencias:

AU.

OoC. -Especialmente en Yurio.

Violación: aunque esta no será explícita, pero si te ofenden este tipo de temas, es mejor que no leas.

* * *

 **..**

 **Acto de Contrición.**

 _—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dijiste cerdo? — los delgados dedos de su abusador se colaron entre las hebras de su cabello, cerró su mano y jalo con toda la fuerza que pudo, lastimarlo, infundir miedo era todo lo que buscaban y por supuesto, lo lograban._

 _No entiende porque él debe soportar esto, no entiende porque él._

 _—D-dije que mi no-nombre es Yuuri, no cerdo... — Respondió con todo el valor que aun tenia, porque si se quedaba callado cuando le preguntaban algo, entonces su cara se verá sumergida en el retrete y eso era algo que Yuuri no quería volver a experimentar._

 _Escucho risas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando su rostro golpeó contra el piso, el miedo era mayor que todo el dolor que pudiera sentir, ¿Dónde estaba Nishigori? ¿Dónde estaba Phichit? ¿Dónde estaban sus maestros? ¿En donde estaba él?_

 _—Yuri, vamos... la siguiente clase comenzará pronto. — Georgi Popovich, se acercó a ellos para sujetar el hombro de su amigo._

 _¿Cómo es posible que un tipo como Yuri Plisetsky tenga amigos?_

 _—Podrás seguir divirtiéndote después. — Mila Babicheva, una chica bastante linda pero igual de cruel que Yuri._

 _¡Ah, tal vez porque los tres son parecidos! Es por eso que son amigos. Ellos son crueles, perfectos para estar juntos y hacer que su vida en la escuela sea un infierno._

 _Los ojos fríos y arrogantes de Yuri se toparon con su temerosa mirada._

 _—Tu nombre es cerdo, acuérdate de eso. — Entonces Yuuri no tuvo más opción que asentir. — ¡Dilo!_

 _Yuuri cerró fuertemente sus manos hasta hacerlas un puño, aun con el dolor en su cuerpo y las lágrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas._

 _— Me llamo cerdo._

 _Complacidos, tanto Yuri como sus amigos, se fueron riéndose de las lágrimas del pobre cerdo japonés._

...

—¡Yuri, despierta o tu desayuno se enfriará!

—¡Ya estoy despierto! — El olor del café viniendo desde el piso de abajo lo alentó a bajar de la cama. Camino directamente a la puerta, y en su camino se tomó un poco de tiempo para arreglar su alborotado cabello. — ¿Debería cortarlo? — Murmura para sí mismo.

Justo al bajar el último escalón, cerró sus ojos con miedo cuando sintió un pequeño golpecito sobre su cabeza, su corazón latía con fuerza y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando dio un paso hacia atrás, casi cayéndose sobre los escalones.

—Lo siento... soy yo Yuri... soy Otabek. — Otabek lo había tomado de la muñeca impidiendo que cayera, el tiempo se había congelado para él, aún atrapado en recuerdos y sentimientos desagradables.

—Otabek... — Sus hermosos ojos verdes le examinaron, como si fuese la primera vez que lo ve, tratando de asociar su nombre con la persona que está frente a él. Yuri estira su mano y toca su mejilla, su cabello negro y finalmente delinea sus ojos. —¡OTABEK!

—Sí, Otabek... soy Otabek. Yo nunca te haría daño. — Otabek siente como Yuri envuelve sus brazos sobre su espalda, busca en su abraza un poco de consuelo, de comprensión y Otabek está dispuesto a darle todo lo que pida.

Todos piensan lo mismo sobre Yuri Plisetsky: Tiene lo que merece. Por eso mismo nadie lo ayudó cuando él clamó por piedad.

Cuando se escucha la versión de la víctima, nadie está dispuesto a escuchar la versión del victimario. Eso sucedió exactamente con Yuri, ni siquiera su familia estuvo dispuesto a escucharlo: Porque en esta historia el papel de Yuri es ese, ser el chico malo.

Y no tiene derecho a quejarse.

—No deberías hacerlo. — Dijo Otabek, sin embargo sabe que es inútil, hoy después de mucho tiempo Yuri cruzara la puerta de su casa para salir al exterior y solo para ver a una persona.

—

 _—¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto curiosos por el extraño objeto que habían dejado en sus manos, él le sonrió y simplemente le dijo que era algo para jugar. — ¿Para jugar con el cerdo? — su ceño se frunció levemente._

 _—Sí._

 _—Pero... ¿No es peligroso? — Tocando la punto de aquella filosa navaja que se doblaba y desdoblaba con facilidad, un objeto pequeño pero perfecto para lastimar si así se quería._

 _—Es un juego. — Le dijo con una sonrisa, — Confió en ti, solo vas a asustarlo un poco más, de esa manera se quedará callado._

 _Yuri cerró sus ojos, no quería seguir en ese tonto juego, no quería seguir lastimando al tembloroso niño de ojos bonitos._

 _Yuri solo quería ser su amigo._

 _—Yo... no quiero seguir con esto... — dijo mientras su mirada se dirigía al piso de aquel salón de clases, el atardecer se pintaba en las nubes al colorearse de naranja, el viento que se coló por la ventana movió ligeramente su cabello._

 _—Sensei está decepcionado, Yuri. — El tono en su voz había cambiado drásticamente, estaba molesto. — Solo lo estamos poniendo a prueba, como paso con Georgi y Mila._

 _No. Esta vez había algo diferente. Con sus amigos nunca fue a tal extremo de lastimarlos, fueron solo palabras, algunas burlas que no duraron más de un mes, con Yuuri había pasado de la línea de las burlas e insultos a la línea de los golpes y ataques físicos._

 _—Ya ha sido suficiente._

 _—No, aun no... no es suficiente con Yuuri._

 _Yuri retrocede dos pasos y sujeta con fuerza la navaja que su maestro le ha entregado momentos antes, es la primera vez que se siente intimidado..._

 _—¿Por qué te interesa tanto...?_

—

—Después de eso, no recuerdo si me dio una respuesta o no, todo está en blanco.

—No tienes que forzarte a recordar eso, deberías simplemente olvidarlo.

—Cuando tu lo dices, hace que parezca tan fácil. — A Yuri le gustaba hablar con Otabek, porque le escuchaba en silencio, le comprendía y nunca lo había juzgado, no se fue de su lado cuando supo la verdad, se quedó ahí y curó poco a poco a la desastrosa persona que era.

—Es fácil. — Yuri ríe.

—Si Otabek esta conmigo entonces si es fácil.

Otabek se siente feliz con aquellas palabras, para cualquier otro podrían significar nada, pero que Yuri se las diga a él, son palabras que le demuestran que confía en él.

Hace tres años, cuando lo conoció Yuri siempre estaba solo, nadie hablaba con él y Yuri tampoco hablaba con nadie, corrían ciertos rumores por la universidad y aunque nadie sabía si eran mentiras o si eran ciertos. Todos tomaron ese rumor y los esparcieron: _"Yuri Plisetsky era un asesino." "Mato al chico que molestaba en secundaria." "Es un asesino pero como era menor de edad, solo pasó dos años en la prisión." "Es por eso que cambiaba constantemente de colegio."_

¿Qué parte de ese frágil chico luce como un asesino? Otabek lo observó durante un tiempo, solía quedarse absorto mirando por la ventana, tenía notas decentes, por lo menos mejores que las de él, había dos chicos que lo molestaba, como si aún fuesen dos mocosos y no dos adultos que estaban cursando la carrera de derecho.

Sus compañeros de lejos solo murmuraban, otros se reían y estaban también los que ignoraban.

—¿Puedo tomar tu mano? — Yuri y su pequeña voz es lo que lo hacen volver al presente, Otabek se ríe porque Yuri ya la ha tomado sin esperar respuesta.

Quizás es porque ya lo sabe, que Otabek cumplirá cada una de sus peticiones.

—Tu mano esta fría.

—Sí, estoy un poco asustado. —La multitud de personas, el ruido que provocan los autos y las personas riendo. — Es inevitable que lo recuerde, aunque no quiera hacerlo, aunque me digas que es fácil olvidarlo.

—

 _—¿Qué es lo que son, niños? — Yuri murmura para si mismo, entre sus brazos lleva el libro que ha estado buscando durante horas. Se detiene un momento para sonreír, esta vez una chica de su clase le ha ayudado y ese pequeño detalle lo ha hecho muy feliz._

 _Pero qué tan inmaduros puede ser para llevar su libro hasta el edificio abandonado detrás de el campo deportivo. Aquel sitio es aterrador y además peligroso, en cualquier momento sus cimientos van a caer, pero eso también lo hace el sitio indicado para esconder sus cosas. Espera que no vuelvan a llevar nada ahí._

 _No piensa en nada más, solo en llegar a casa y no salir de su habitación, leer algún libro interesante y navegar por internet. No tiene nada mejor que hacer, no hay fiestas para él, tampoco simples salidas con sus amigos, porque para empezar él no tiene amigos._

 _—Mila... Georgi... — Su boca fue cubierta, su libro cayó al piso cuando lo soltó para intentar liberarse._

 _Escucho risas, escucho voces, muchas de ellas. Abrió sus ojos y la encontró a ella, la chica que amablemente le había ayudado al decirle que sus compañeros habían planeado esconder su libro en el edificio abandonado._

 _Pero al parecer ella también estaba engañándolo._

 _—Dime no llevas ninguna navaja contigo, ¿verdad? — Yuri se sorprendió con esas palabras. — No quiero que me apuñales._

 _Su cuerpo chocó contra el piso y un pequeño quejido salió de sus labios_.

 _De nuevo más risas._

 _—Fue un accidente. — Confiesa, sus manos comienzan a temblar ligeramente y sus ojos se han humedecido. — Y-yo n-no quería hacerle daño... — pero sus palabras se pierden entre el ruido de sus gritos, su escandalosa risa y los miles de "clics" que hacían las cámaras cada vez que le tomaban una foto._

 _Nadie iba a creerle, ni ahora ni nunca._

 _Era un juego, un juego que le gusto al principio porque le daba todo lo que él quería, liderazgo, personas que lo admiraban y seguían, le daba poder y él se sentía bien de esa manera, y también estaba su profesor, aquel que le miraba con orgullo y que acariciaba con amabilidad sus cabellos cada vez que molestaba a alguien. Era su juego. Un retorcido juego que le costó caro._

 _—¿En serio? ¿Un accidente?_

 _Yuri sintió su mejilla arder, después sintió dolor._

 _—Perdón, eso también fue un accidente._

 _Yuri sujeto su mejilla y clavó sus fieros ojos sobre su compañero, ¿Por qué tenía que soportar eso por un error que cometió cuando era joven? ¿Cuando era solo un niño manipulado por un retorcido adulto?_

 _Escuchar a su maestro. No querer decepcionar solo porque le había tomado afecto como una figura paterna._

 _Humillándose: siendo indiferente a los rumores, se quedó callado porque pensó que no tenía derecho a decir algo. Él no era así... Yuri Plisetsky no aceptaría nada de eso, pero..._

 _Todo cambiaba cuando el recuerdo de la sangre en sus manos llegaba a su mente, ver a Yuuri en la cama de un hospital, ver a sus padres llorando a su lado, culpandolo. Todos lo culpaban a él, sus compañeros, sus amigos, su propia familia lo veía con decepción._

 _Incluso él..._

 _Su adorado maestro también le dio la espalda._

 _Otro golpe directamente en su rostro le obligó a caer de nuevo, y ya no le importo levantarse o protestar, solo esperaría a que se cansaran de golpearlo y después se iría a casa, quizás tomaría un baño o se iría a la cama sin uno. Depende de qué tan adolorido este._

—

—Tranquilo, no recuerdes eso ahora... —Otabek abrazo a Yuri.

—Siempre me tranquilizo cuando me abrazas.

—Yuri. — Es difícil creer que el gatito tan dócil que está entre sus brazos, sea el mismo gatito salvaje y libre que ha visto en sus álbumes de fotos o en los videos que aún conserva.

Nadie trato de comprenderlo y entonces la única persona que le daba compresión y cariño, fue la misma persona que lo hundió, si Yuri hizo algo malo, entonces ya la ha pagado.

Aún vienen a su memoria desagradables recuerdos de aquella escena, tan tenebrosa, tan asquerosa... Algo que rompió por completo su corazón, Otabek no sabía si eran seres humanos o bestias con apariencia de personas.

No eran amigos, no eran ni siquiera conocidos, pero incluso de esa manera Otabek enfureció.

Yuri estaba siendo violado, entre risas y palabras de aliento hacia sus agresores, varios firmaban... otros murmuraban y los demás solo ignoraban.

Nadie lo ayudó.

—

 _—Yuri. — Otabek se acercó a él, con sus manos heridas y varios golpes en el rostro por haberlos golpeado hasta el cansancio, hasta que pensó que debería parar o los mataría; por suerte para ellos Otabek si era un ser humano. Rápidamente se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo y lastimado de Yuri._

 _Parecía una bella muñeca. Sin voluntad, perdida en el vacío._

 _Otabek limpio la sangre de sus mejillas._

 _—Fue un accidente. — Es un milagro que pueda escucharlo. — Nunca quise lastimarlo... pero él, papá estaría decepcionado de mi si no seguía jugando con Yuuri._

 _Otabek pensó que Yuri estaba alucinado._

 _—Y-yo... y-yo lo apuñaLÉ... ¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡YO LO MATÉ! — Yuri comenzó a moverse violentamente, parecía que el dolor se había ido, pero Otabek sabía que era solo por el descontrol de Yuri, el dolor seguía ahí y si no hacía algo para calmarlo, se lastimaría más._

 _—Tranquilo. — Dijo suavemente, con cuidado y tratando de no herirlo más rodeo sus brazos sobre su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de malicia, solo con el firme propósito de ayudarlo._

 _"Esta pequeña espalda ha soportado tanto."_

 _—Yo voy a escucharte, oiré tu versión y no voy a juzgarte Yuri._

...

* * *

..

..

Bien, ¿Alguien más odio a Yuri en el principio, pero ahora esta llorando por él?

Todas, si... ok... no estoy sola entonces.

 **Parte: 1 de 2.**

Nos leemos.


End file.
